


Anime Getaway

by ItsNotFunnyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Female Castiel, Female Dean, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotFunnyDean/pseuds/ItsNotFunnyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet at an anime convention...nothing is the same again...This one, means a lot to be. Because its my story...It actually happed. Instead of Dean, it was me. Instead of Cas it was my Annalise. We really did meet at a con in JAckson, Mississippi and fall for each other. We cosplayed as Cas and Dean instead of them as us. The only part that is fiction is when they(we) kiss, because I didn't do it. I later found out that I could've kissed her... But it was my first gay thing and I was internally panicking sooo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Getaway

Dean doesn’t know what to do; his friends had dragged him to some random, geeky anime convention and he didn’t exactly fit in. He obviously didn’t dress up because he had nothing to go as, so he feels alone in a sea of grey trolls and ninjas. He strolls along with the crowed and browses the overly priced merchandise, silently praying that he could find something to interest him. Then something catches his eye, a trench coat hanging loosely off a slim, dark haired teenage boy, an awkward crooked blue tie, and messy dark hair, a bit too long to be considered neat looking. Dean is at awe; he can only really get short glimpse of the boy through the crowed, but he is enraptured. Dean had only liked the opposite sex, so he was straight, he figured, but right now he doesn’t care. He has to get a closer look at this dark haired natural wonder. Dean starts to shove and push his way through the crowed, thinking of an excuse to talk to the kid. He decides to ask for a picture, because of course the boy is dressed up, who wears a too-big trench coat indoors for no reason! Dean decides to make sure he didn’t ask who the boy is dressed as because he, he needs to be cool, and he honestly doesn’t care. He needs to talk to him. When he reaches him Dean honestly cannot breathe, he realizes what a weird idea this had been and instantly his heart is in his throat. He literally almost chokes. He sucks it up and without thinking he places a hand on the boy’s shoulder. When the boy’s bright blue eyes meet Dean’s green, Dean knows, he’s lost. Burn the city down and raise the rainbow flag, Dean Winchester is now gay. The boy’s eyes sparkle as they look at Dean, and again Dean is dumbfounded. What was it again? Oh yea! “Ca…Can I get a picture?” Dean stutters. He mentally curses himself for how pathetic he sounds. The boy’s eyes knit together in confusion and Dean’s stomach drops. He doesn’t want a picture, he thinks. The confused look slowly turns into a sweet smile as Dean continues to stare at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, and he turns around fully to face Dean. “Sure, that’s fine.” He finally says. His voice is deep and it makes Dean wanna shiver, in a good way. Dean gives him his award winning smile and it is returned. The dark haired boy moves to stand beside Dean so Dean hands his phone to some stranger who volunteers to be photographer. Dean gives the camera his best “Blue steel” impression while the other boy just stares at it stoically, but his eyes give his amusement away. When the picture is taken Dean wishes he didn’t have to step away. “Thanks man.” Dean says his cheeks flushing when he looks back at the boys face. “No, problem.” He replies. “So what’s your name?” Dean asks, it sounds a bit rushed, but Dean is scared the boy will walk off. “Castiel.” He answers. “Wow, Castiel…That’s a beautiful name.” Dean murmurs. In his head he freezes; he wasn’t planning to say that. Castiel blushes upon hearing the compliment and Dean inwardly face-palms himself. “Oh gosh, Im so sorry man I…” Dean rambles trying to fix the awkward situation he caused. Castiel waves him off. “No, no. Its fine. Thank you for the compliment. Most people just think its weird.” He says smoothly, but the humor in his voice is poorly masked. “Well, my names Dean.” Dean says, his smile returning after his recent panic attack. “Well, Dean, I’m very glad to meet you. Dean loves Castiels voice. Its strangely deep and soothing. It makes him want to curl up somewhere warm and cozy, most likely Castiels arms, and sleep. His voice send little shocks down Dean’s spine lower, making his think twice about how very attractive he finds this particular person. Damn. Dean hopes he’ll never stop talking. They spend the entire day together. They sit and drink the convention hotel’s gross coffee and talk about everything and anything, interesting or not. Turns out they had too much in common. They share the same taste in music, cars, TV shows and just about anything imaginable. They both adored pie and burgers. Dean also discovers that Cas isn’t even dressed up…which was pretty embarrassing to say the least, but Castiel just laughs ot off and assures him its fine. One thing Dean learns about Cas isn’t so wonderful. “Wait, so, where do you live?” Dean asks him curiously. “Singapore.” Is all Cas replied with. “.....…Singapore!!!” Dean screeches, practically spitting his half eaten popcorn over the table they were sitting at. “Yes, Singapore.” Castiel repeats. “Then what the hell are you doing in Jackson, Mississippi Cas!?” Dean asks. His heart is still sinking at the news. The one person he really feels connected too, that he could fall for, lives on the other side of the planet. “Im visiting some family.” Cas replies. Although neither boy says so, or lets their honest emotions show, each was devastated by this. They may never get to see each other again. “Oh wow…” Is all Dean can say. He is still contemplating the fact that this beautiful boy lives so far away. Dean has to go back to his friends that he came to the convention with for a bit, so Cas and Dean go their separate ways. The entire time Dean is with his friends he does nothing but talk about Castiel. His friends become frankly quite annoyed with him, so when they see Castiel walk by they call out after him, “Hey look! Its Deans lover!” Dean blushes furiously and punches his friend Michelle in the shoulder. He runs after Cas, deciding that he shouldn’t waste anytime without him. Castiel smiles brightly when he sees Dean return to him. Castiel and Dean enter a cosplay contest. They borrow some extra clothes from people at the convention and dress up as character from a show called “Real Life” about a bunch of teenage girls who do regular things, but are kind of awkward. It wasn’t an anime so Dean had seen it a few times so he knew how to act. They meet two other boys, named Bobby and Sam, who also dressed up as characters from the show and they all decide to compete together. Dean is a girl named Bernice, Cas one name Annalise, And the other who were Stephanie and Kate. While they prepare Dean and Castiel stand so close to each other they could feel one another’s body heat. They blame the closeness on the crowed room, but ya know… The group doesn’t win the contest due to some lovable “Star Wars’ character costume, but they don’t truely mind. Afterwards they rush to a panel for a voice actor named Vic Manana. Castiel really wants to see this guy so Dean is happy to oblige. The boys from the cosplay contest joined them. As they went to grab seats there weren’t many left, so Castiel pulls Dean down onto his lap and Dean happily sits there for a while. They all laughed and joked around before the panel started. Cas and Deans flirtation and attraction to each other was all too noticeable, but neither cared. Dean is in his lap for heaven sakes. When the panel starts Cas and Dean move farther back and Dean gives Cas the last seat and he sits near the wall on the floor. While Vic speaks and sings songs from the movie “Frozen”, Dean holds a piece of Castiels trench coat in his hand; twiddling it between his fingers. When it was pulled away from him he whimpers loud enough for Cas to hear. Cas gives him a quizzical look but lets Dean attach himself to the coat again. Dean gives him a bashful smile and shrugs. Castiel laughs loudly and Dean can’t help but stare and smile. Castiel is just all to amazing and his laugh is like music to Deans ears. After the panel Dean and Cas sit down at their original table and just talk. Cas mentions his school in Singapore and how they took a fieldtrip to Greece once. Dean can’t believe that. It takes him a good minute to get over it. His school didn’t go anywhere. They talk and talk their conversations getting more and more intimate. Dean makes the mistake of telling a joke that insults Cas. Cas becomes very quiet and warns Dean not to joke about such things. Dean has never felt more guilt in his life. He apologizes and apologizes until Cas smiles at him again. Dean knows his day with Castiel will soon be over with. It scares him. He feels as if he has known Cas his entire life and he never wanted to leave his side. He wants more from this, but he knows he cannot have it. They trade emails and tumblrs. Cas needed to find his sister so they walk around the convention, finally finding her in the game room. They end up standing in the door way waiting for her, having a discussion about politics and gay rights in Singapore and the States. Dean decides to be brave. “Ive always considered myself straight, but I wouldn’t stop myself is I fell for another guy. Like, straight but shit happens. Right?” Castiel just smiled back at hip, his blue eyes glowing even brighter. “Yeah, straight but shit happens.” Castiel and Dean stare at each other for a while. Dean is trying to let Castiel know through the look he’s giving him his feelings for Castiel. Castiel gives him the same look. Castiel smirks and leads the way back to where they had sat, so they can sit and talk again. Deans friends came to him after a while and tell him they were almost ready to leave. Dean give Castiel a weak smile and starts to say his goodbyes. They hug tightly and make promises to see each other again, someday and somehow... Dean is eventually drug away from Cas by Michelle, which makes Castiel laugh. Dean and Cas start making a scene. “Dean!” Castiel calls, his deep voice booming over the hotel halls. “Cas!” Dean screams back, fighting against Michelle’s grip on his shoulders. “Dean come on, man. We have to go. Im sorry.” Michelle grumbles while trying to keep his hold on the fleeing Dean. Cas falls to his hands and knees and crawls toward Dean. Calling his name like he’s in agony. That sound tears at Deans heart. He can’t leave Cas, not like this. He breaks free of Michelle’s grasp and runs across the hotel entrance back to Cas. He pulls him up from the floor and hold him against him. “Dean…” Castiel breathes. This is it, Dean thinks. The only chance he’ll have. Its now or never. He puts his hand on the side of Castiels face and gazes intently at his bright blue eyes, then smashes his lips to Castiels. The kiss is intense and everything Dean had hoped it would be. Cas kissed back fervently, latching onto Deans shoulders as if Dean would disappear if he let go, because he could. Dean buries his fingers in Cas’s hair and Castiel groans into his mouth. Dean feels hot tears on his face and thinks they’re Castiel’s but they are actually his own. They break apart gasping for breath and ignore the shocked stares from everyone around them. Cas caresses Deans cheek, he wasn’t crying but his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Its not goodbye, Dean. Remember, I’ll see you soon. We have to honeymoon in Greece.” Castiel smiled sadly and a tear finally finds its way down his face. “Right. You promise, Cas?” Dean chuckles sadly. “Promise.” Cas repeats. Dean kisses Castiel’s forehead and backs away, never breaking eye contact till the sliding doors of the hotel close and he finally turns away.


End file.
